Doctor Who A Rose In New Earth
by ShowapoolKwesi
Summary: Set in a Parralel World, where everything was the same until after, The Doctor's Daughter. When everything changes. Prepare to witness how Rose and the Doctor will meet once more in the new Ghetto of New, New York.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: TARDIS

The Doctor slowly walked into the TARDIS, holding his blue blazer folded over his right arm. With his left arm he pushed the doors closed behind him, and blankly stared at the futuristic interior of the TARDIS. He put his blazer over a brass banister, and walked towards the TARDIS controls.

Behind him walked in a middle aged, dark ginger, woman. Called, Donna Noble. She looked sympathetic, and sighed as she saw the Doctor. "It's going to be ok Doctor, I'll help you. And so will Martha…We'll be there for you." She said, as she walked towards him.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied, "But I'm alright, I don't need you looking out for me." He said pushing and clicking various buttons on the TARDIS controls. He was dressed in blue pants, and a black shirt. Donna was dressed in blue jeans, with a brown top.

"I know but…I'm just trying to help." She said calmly, the Doctor smiled, "If you ever need to talk, just tell me." She continued. Then held out her hand to the Doctor, he took hold of it.

"I'm fine Donna, seriously, I'm alright." Donna was amazed by the way the Doctor could forget about losing his daughter so soon. As earlier that day, his daughter Jenny, was killed on the planet Messaline. "So, where do you want to go now?" He asked, taking hold of a lever on the TARDIS.

She was going to continue talking, but thinking, the Doctor may not be comfortable discussing this, she decided to leave it. "Somewhere calm, and peaceful. Where we won't get attacked, where we can just chill out, and relax."

The Doctor grinned brightly, "I know just the place." and pulled the lever, the TARDIS then began to make a loud whooshing sound, "The Planet New Earth!" He said, now talking louder so Donna could hear him over the whooshing of the TARDIS.

"New Earth?" Donna shouted, as the TARDIS began to shake rapidly, sending Donna and the Doctor flying to the ground, "What happened to normal Earth? The Earth where I was from?"

The Doctor beamed at her, as the TARDIS began to calm down, "Well, the sun expanded, Earth got roasted. But the humans lived on, they found another planet, very much like the Earth, similar atmosphere, water levels, perfect for them. And so they came here, to the planet New Earth."

Donna nodded, "Alright then, so are we here?" She said, getting up to her feet and pointing to the TARDIS doors, "Are we in, New Earth?" she asked.

The Doctor ran towards the door hyperactively, and pulled on his blazer off the banister, "Yeah, outside those doors, is a new world." He said smiling, Donna walked in front of him cautiously, and pushed the doors open.

When she stepped outside she stepped onto large lush green grass covered hills, the sky a crystal clear blue, and the sea between the city and the hills, was a sapphire colour. Donna took a deep breath, there was a beautiful scent in the air.

"Doctor." She said, breathing this warm, fruity scent, "What's that smell?" She asked smiling, he grinned.

"Apple Grass." Donna laughed at the sound of this, it was like she was in paradise. "Look at this, why haven't you brought me here before, this is just, brilliant!" She shouted amazed at the sites.

"I know, isn't it beautiful, and right over there." He said pointing to a city full of sky scrapers, "Is New, New York!" He then paused and thought, "Well, actually, it's the 15th New York from the original, so it's actually, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, York."

Donna smiled, "So, do you want to visit this New, New York?" She said smiling, the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah ok. But first we need transport." The Doctor said, pointing to a huge gap between the city and the hills in which they were standing, "Because the only way to get across would to be to walk over that bridge, and that'd take ages."

"Well, why don't we just get a taxi then?" Donna said grinning and pointing to yellow taxis flying through the sky.

"Yeah but, they're all the way up there, how're we going to get their attention?" The Doctor asked in thought.

"We do this." Donna replied, "Taxi!" She screamed at the top of her voice, and jumped up and down to attract the taxi driver's attention, one of the taxi's came at a holt. And then slowly began to descend to the ground. Donna linked the Doctor and grinned, "Come on!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Taxi Ride

As the taxi pulled up, besides the Doctor and Donna, a mechanical door slid open. And they entered a small room with a purple sofa. Separating the driver from the passenger was a wall of thick glass with small holes in them. And on the glass, where two small flat televisions, both showing the news.

"Where too?" The driver asked calmly, turning his head and looking at the Doctor and Donna.

"New, New York please." Donna asked grinning, The Doctor glanced at her, and the man sighed.

"Obviously, but where about in New, New York." He asked Donna.

"Just at the other end of the bridge." The Doctor said interfering, Donna just nodded.

"Alright, shouldn't be too long." The driver then turned on the engine of the car, and as if by magic, it lifted itself off the ground, before hovering high above the grassy hills, "Right, here we go." The driver said, and the taxi began to fly forward, towards the end of a large grey bridge.

"Doctor, is it alright leaving the TARDIS back there?" Donna asked confused, the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, nobody could get in the TARDIS, not without a key anyway. Is this T.V working?" The Doctor asked, before leaning forward and pushing a button on the television. It sprung to life.

And on the screen was a tall blond woman grinning brightly, standing on a hill, the slogan "New, New York - Regional News" was under her. "And we are also having reports of the Bad Wolf virus coming into New, New York, officials say that there is nothing to panic about though." The Doctor had a horrified look upon his face, "In other news, the strange case of the NNY disappearances are still continuing to get worst. 28 people simultaneously disappeared last night, 23 the night before, and by the pattern we have been having for the last days, this may happen again tonight. Be careful, lock all doors and windows, and stay in a large group, according to the CCTV footage, the people disappear when they're alone. But literally vanish, one minute they're standing tall, the next, all that is left is what ever they had in their hands, and the clothes they were wearing."

"What?" The Doctor said alerted, "Excuse me sir." He said, knocking on the glass between the driver and the passenger.

"What's up?" The driver asked politely.

"How much do you know about these disappearances sir?" He asked the driver, now sounding like some police officer.

"Not much, why, who've you been talking to?" The driver asked suspiciously, "Besides, why should I tell you anything?"

The Doctor flashed some psychic paper, showing he was a Police Officer named John Smith from Scotland Yard. "Now listen, I'm assuming you have some information, otherwise your heart beat wouldn't be increasing and you wouldn't be panicking, so if you are wise, you should tell me what you know."

"Seriously, I don't know anything, I swear!" The driver said now shaking, the Doctor knew he had information.

"This is your last chance." The Doctor said grimly.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have any information, I haven't done any--" The man suddenly stopped talking and the doors of the taxi opened, they where still high above ground.

"Doctor! Doctor stop him!" Donna screamed as the taxi began to plummet to the ground, "We're going to fall out the bloody window!" She shouted.

"Sir! I demand you stop this at once! You'll be arrested if they find out about you doing this and -- " The Doctor stopped talking as, he realised, there was nobody driving the car. The driver, had disappeared.

"Doctor! Where going to go right into that building!" Donna screamed as she nearly was sucked out of the doors, but the Doctor managed to close them and securely shut them with his sonic screwdriver.

"Quick, Donna, help me smash this glass wall" The Doctor shouted, Donna took her shoes off and began to smack the wall repeatedly, the Doctor sighed, then pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and pushed a button, a blue light emerged from the end of the screwdriver and the wall began to crack, then shatter into many pieces.

"Doctor, hurry up!" Donna screamed as they approached a huge building. The Doctor climbed into the drivers seat and took control of the wheel, only the drivers clothes where on the floor.

"Donna, hold on!" The Doctor roared as he took at 180 degree turn, sending Donna flying through the back of the car, and glass spinning everywhere, but luckily not touching Donna or the Doctor.

As they got back on a steady course, the Doctor made sure Donna was ok, "Are you alright?" He asked her, she was out of breath and pale as a ghost.

"Yeah, now I am…" She replied, "But that was too much to take it, what the hell just happened?" She asked.

"I don't know…he just vanished…" The Doctor pushed a couple of buttons and the taxi began to descend to the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New, New York.

As they stepped out of the vehicle. Donna looked around the city, she was terrified, and out of breath. The Doctor placed his arms around her.

"It's alright now, don't worry." The Doctor told her calmly. He looked around, the city was strangely quiet. Only a few people could be seen, running up and down the roads, to get food from the shops etc. But they looked like they didn't want to be outside for too long.

"What's up with that lot." Donna asked, still shaken. The Doctor smiled to her, then let go of her.

"I'm not sure, but our best bet would be to ask one of the locals." He said, grinning to Donna, she was not in a smiling mood, she just nodded. The Doctor approached a young girl, she had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink top, and blue jeans. "Excuse me…" He said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god please don't hurt me." The girl screamed, flinching. The Doctor and Donna stepped back in shock.

"Hurt you? Why would we do that?" Donna asked confused, the girl looked terrified, she was tanned skinned and only looked to be about in her twenties.

"Oh, you don't work for Bad Wolf then?" She asked curiously. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah, but who is this Bad Wolf?" He asked the girl, she looked confused.

"Everyone knows who Bad Wolf are." She said staring at the Doctor, "Where have you been?"

The Doctor just grinned, "Sorry, but nope. I'm not from round here, I come from a far away planet…"

"Well that was a bad mistake, your stuck here now…" The girl told him, "The Bad Wolf won't let you leave now." The Doctor looked alerted. Donna walked back to the taxi carriage.

"Wait, who are these, explain to me…" He asked again, the girl began to speak in a calm, yet trembling voice.

"After New Earth died…and the people of the motorway were released into the city, a race of aliens came to our world. Noticing how fragile we were at the time. We were undefended, poor, and not liked in the rest of the universe. And so the Bad Wolf agreed to help us with our problem, they offered, food, money, defence, hospitals etc. They saved us…And so we thanked them. And give them ownership of our world, they became like a global government, the rulers of the entire New Earth. And it was fine for the first two months, but then we found out the truth about the Bad Wolf. That they were actually just being friendly to us so they could buy our world…and our species…" The Doctor looked horrified, "And then they revealed to us that unless we do what they say, they'll take our food, water, money and everything away from us. So we agreed to do anything. And then they revealed to us what jobs they wanted us to do. They used us as soldiers, they used us as slaves, they even use us as guinea pigs for their freaky test. And they're planning to take over the universe, they try out there plans on New Earth. They send aliens to kill us, genetically modified humans to hunt us down, disease ridden creatures to make us all sick, and they see if they're plans are suitable for a universal scale, then they attack other planets like us, small planets, who keep themselves to themselves, and don't cause trouble. That's why everyone is scared, they could randomly pick you, and do what they want with you. We are they're possessions." The Doctor looked at her disgusted, she burst out in tears and flung her arms around him, before whispering, "…Help me…"

"That's disgusting…" The Doctor said patting her on the back, "Look, I'm the Doctor, and I promise I am going to help you all. Do you know where I can find an old friend of mine?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Lisa Smith, and it'd depend who your friend was." Lisa said, moving back from the Doctor.

"Her name's Novice Hame." The Doctor said hoping that she would know of her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Lisa said, the Doctor's eyes widened. "She was taken by the Bad Wolf. They took all the members of the original New, New York government."

"How can I find her?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"You can't. Nobody knows where the Bad Wolf live, I mean, we don't even know if Novice Hame is alive anymore." Lisa said to the Doctor.

"But we need to find her and -- " The Doctor paused at the sight of the expression of sheer horror on Lisa's face.

"Your friend…is that her clothes?" Lisa said pointing to a pile of clothes next to the taxi.

"Donna…Donna!" The Doctor screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Plan

The Doctor looked at Donna's clothes, his eyes flooding with tears, he had only just lost his daughter Jenny, and was no ready to lose another friend. Lisa sympathetically stood next to the Doctor.

"Come with me, it's not safe out here. The Bad Wolf's can get you at any time, they only have to summon you and your gone." She said, standing next to the Doctor and smiling peacefully.

"Lisa…" The Doctor said, "How do you know so much about the Bad Wolf?" Lisa looked to him.

"Well, they like to brag, they like to tell you what they've done to your family members they've kidnapped, they like to show us the horrors all over the universe they're creating, they like to show us the chaos they cause." Lisa said.

"They're sick, and I swear when I find them, I will make them pay!" The Doctor said angrily at the clothes of a missing Donna.

"Seriously, come with me. It's not safe here." Lisa said, trying to pull the Doctor towards her house, the Doctor picked up Donna's clothes, and followed Lisa.

As they walked down the empty streets, they were dark, dirty, littered, and smelt of urine. Which was ironic, considering the beauty of New Earth. Lisa held her nose, as she walked to her house, the Doctor following close behind.

Once she arrived, they pushed open a small brown gate, and entered a medium sized garden full of yellow long grass, the Doctor closed the brown gate behind her, and they walked up to the front door of the house, which was numbered 34.

Lisa pushed a key into the keyhole. And turned it, there was the sound of a click, and then she pushed the door open, pulling the key out. And letting the Doctor enter. She then pushed the door closed behind him, and they found themselves in a small dark corridor. "Follow me." She said quietly to the Doctor, as the walked over to a light switch, and pushed it with her finger, turning the lights on in the house.

The corridor had a brown wooden floor, and dark brown painted walls, with a few pictures on the walls of Lisa and family and friends. She walked to the complete opposite end of the corridor, into a kitchen, and turned the lights on, before sitting down on a dark brown chair, which was around a round brown table. She had a laptop on her table.

"Take a seat Doctor." She said smiling, he sat down and placed Donna's clothes on the round mahogany table. Then sat on a chair. "Alright, I've been trying to find out where Bad Wolf have been hiding for a long time, and I think the only way we're ever going to find out…is if we let them capture us."

"What?" The Doctor shouted, confused.

"Yeah, all we have to do is say we're going to rebel against them, in front of at least two people, and it should get the attention of the Bad Wolf. Then they'll capture us, and we can finally see where there base is, and possibly save our friends."

"So they capture you because you become a threat to them? That would make sense, because the taxi driver, he was about to give me information on the Bad Wolf when he vanished, and then Donna, she may have found something, that may have been why she walked to the taxi, she may have seen something, and then they took her." The Doctor said.

"Yes, and it will work, it will be the only chance we've got of getting to Bad Wolf, but the problem is, it hasn't been one hundred percent confirmed that they actually take you anywhere…" Lisa said grimly, the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, you don't know whether you actually go anywhere, or they just kill you…" He paused then thought, "Well the only way we're going to find out is do this, and I need to, because I need to find Donna, and I need to find Novice Hame. And we both, need to stop Bad Wolf." The Doctor said smiling to Lisa.

"But…I don't know whether I want to or not…it's scary…they might kill us?" Lisa said horrified.

"Well they might, but that's a risk I have to take, so are you coming or not?" The Doctor asked standing up from the chair, and holding out his hand to Lisa.

She took his hand and shook it, "Of cause I am!" She said grinning. The Doctor laughed. And she got a coat from a cupboard, and put it on.

"Lets go then!" The Doctor said. And they began to walk towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Take us then!

As the Doctor and Lisa stepped out of her home and into the cold, now dark, streets, "Right, we'll need to get into a big crowd, the Bad Wolf generally won't look for individuals, so we'd need to go somewhere like a shop, or a hospital…"

The Doctor nodded, putting his blazer on, he had left Donna's clothes back in Lisa's house, "Wait though, couldn't that be dangerous for the others, I mean, if we go round preaching, who's to say the Bad Wolf won't just kill us all?" 

"Well." Lisa said, wondering which is the quickest way to the hospitals and shops, and then beginning to walk towards an alleyway, lighted by flame torches, "It's a risk we'll have to take sir, plus, they've never been known to take big groups of people."

"Well then, let's go. So where too, the hospital? Or the shops?" The Doctor asked following Lisa down the alleyway, "But be careful, because if they've been infecting these people with dangerous diseases, like you said they were, then we don't want to get infected."

"You're right…but the hospitals are our best bet. They won't leave the hospitals, whereas, in the shops, they'll be out of there and running home before you know, plus the hospital is quicker." Lisa said continuing to walk.

"I thought New Earth could cure, nearly any disease?" The Doctor said looking around the disgusting, filthy city, and out to the beautiful, lush grass green hills.

"The Bad Wolf publicly killed all the Sisters of Plenitude who wanted to start curing people again, but this time without using humans as test. Because the Bad Wolf knew the sisters had the knowledge to cure, even there diseases, and so they did not want them doing so, so they dragged them round the streets of New, New York at the back of a carriage, and then killed them on the hills. And then infected them with the most deadly diseases, before saying, cure this, and leaving them to die on the hills." Lisa sighed, and looked to the now dark skies, the Doctor looked to the ground.

"But if the city died, how come the Sisters of Plenitude survived the airborne diseases that were caused by the mood, Bliss." The Doctor asked.

"There sentence was finished by the time the airborne diseases came, and by time, Novice Hame sent the remaining Sisters down to the underground, telling them that she was going to close it off, to keep it safe, and that she wants the Sisters to keep the people of the underground healthy, the Sisters of Plenitude agreed, and she shut of the motorway, to safe the people, apparently, Novice Hame stayed above, with her friend the Face of Boe. And tried to save the people, but there was just not enough power, and so they waited for a man, a legend of a man, to come and help them, and eventually he did, and we were all released. But the Face of Boe died giving his last bit of energy to help open the motorway." Lisa said, thinking that the Doctor did not know this. Her eyes where filling with tears as she told this story, she looked up the Doctor. He smiled sympathetically.

"I see…Well come then…To the hospital." The Doctor said taking hold of Lisa's hand, she smiled sweetly and they walked down the alleyway together. 

They continued to walk for about twenty minutes, before eventually coming to a halt, in front of a large, stone building, it looked similar to a church. The Doctor looked to Lisa confused, she grinned, "This is it." Lisa said pointing to a huge, about twelve foot door. 

The Doctor give it a small push, and it slowly began to open, he put more force into it and the door began opened widely. Inside was an long room with lots of people, sitting on benches, this must have been a waiting room, for the family and friends of the sick. There were many long benches, all in front of each other. Facing a large gold throne, on which sat a tall cat woman. She looked old, weak, and very depressed. 

"Hush my fellow beings. Your family and friends are good hands. We will try our best to save them. Just wait patiently, and stay calm." The woman said sitting in front of a small table, with lots of paper. She noticed the Doctor enter the hospital, followed by Lisa, "Oh, it is you…" She said looking to the Doctor and holding her hands against her heart. It sounded like she was trying to shout excitedly, but due to her being tired, old and weak, it came out only quietly.

"Oh? You've been expecting me?" The Doctor said, walking towards the desk.

"Indeed we have." The cat woman said smiling, her eyes twinkling, "I am Grace Jones, the founder of this hospital. And you, you're the Doctor." The Doctor's eyes widened. 

"How did you know my name?" The Doctor said walking towards Grace and looking at the people around him.

"Novice Hame told us of how you helped save the people of the motorway, and how you will one day rescue us from the clutches of the Bad Wolf." Grace said, smiling and writing something on paper. "And I am honoured to have you in this hospital…" she stood up from her chair and walked towards the Doctor, greeting him with a hug. 

"Well, she's right." He said grinning, Grace laughed, and Lisa watched them smiling, then looked to the distraught people around her. "Alright, people of New, New York! I'm going to save you from the Bad Wolf!" The Doctor said, walking to Grace's desk. 

"They're nothing but cowards! And I will stop every single one of them!"

"Who do you think you are…" A deep, eerie voice, called out of nowhere. "We are the Bad Wolf, but you, you are not human…what are you?" The voice called out to the Doctor.

He looked up the roof of the hospital. "Timelord!" Only a couple of people, who actually knew what a Timelord was gasped, Grace burst into applause, and Lisa just smiled, her eyes filling once again with tears, "So what're you going to about that? Bad Wolf!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Conversation with the Bad Wolf

"We could crush you right now you…Timelord…" The voice called out, "So why aren't you afraid."

"You know why, because you couldn't. If you could, you wouldn't be telling me, you'd just do it. So go on, crush me!" The Doctor said, still looking to the ceiling.

"Be careful what you say." Grace said, interrupting.

"Nah Grace, it's ok. He can't do anything," The Doctor replied, grinning.

"Don't make me angry." The voice said, now sounding agitated.

"Make you angry? By the sound of it you all ready are angry, who are you anyway?"

"I am the Bad Wolf."

"The Bad Wolf?" The Doctor said, "Is that your name? Or your species?"

"It is not my name, my name will remain hidden, it is my title."

"So why did you choose that title?" The Doctor asked.

"I did not choose it, the title was bestowed upon me."

There was a moment of silence, the people sitting on the brown benches were pale, and shaking, Lisa was comforting an old lady who was wailing in horror. And Grace was standing right next to the Doctor.

"So who gave you that title."

"My father, before he sent me to come to New Earth, he gave me the title Bad Wolf, and a list of instructions."

"Oh did he now, and did he mention me? The Doctor?"

"Impossible, you cannot be the Doctor."

Grace grinned in relief, she could tell now, that this name meant something to the Bad Wolf, and he feared it, which was great, as it may meant there is still hope in stopping the Bad Wolf.

"So what's your species?" Grace asked, joining in on this conversation.

"And who would you be?" The voice called out to her.

"Grace Jones." Grace said smiling. The Doctor looked to her.

"Well then, Grace. Say goodbye to the Doctor." The Bad Wolf called out.

"What -- " Grace screamed, but was cut off as she vanished into thin air and her medieval robes fell to the ground.

"You see Doctor, I have more power than you could possibly imagine." The voice said proudly.

"Right, I've had enough of this. Do it to me? Go on! Let me see you try!"

"No, I wouldn't waste my time."

"Well it looks to me like it'd takes less than a second, and you wasted your time taking Grace and Donna."

"Taking? They haven't been took, anywhere. I've killed them!"

"You see, that's where you're lying. You've transported them, to another place, possibly your ship or base, or somewhere like that. Because you haven't killed them, if you was killing them you'd do it to me, right now, but the reason you won't, is because you don't want me on your ship, or in your base. Because you know if I managed to get there, I could stop you."

"You don't know what you're talking about Doctor." The voice said finally, "Stay here, it will be amusing to see you trying to stop me. Alone."

"Doctor!" Lisa screamed, before vanishing too, her clothes falling to the ground.

"That was a mistake, because if I believe in something, I believe in my friends, and I assure you, Donna, Grace and Lisa, will stop you. And so will I!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Perception Filters.

"You're a fool then Doctor. Because there is no way they will save you now! You're trapped on this pathetic rock, and there is no way you will get off. Nobody can escape New Earth."

"Well that may be a problem, because I'm not just anybody."

"That may be so but compared to me, you're nobody!" 

"Oh whatever, see you later then." The Doctor said stretching.

"I'm not going anywhere Doctor, I want to watch you as you pathetically try to stop me." 

"Oh go on then, but can I ask, what did you do to the Sisters of Plenitude?"

"They're dead, somewhere on the hills of New Earth, I gave them all the diseases they cured, then threw them on the hills, telling them to try and cure themselves, but obviously they failed."

"How do you know? Have you seen the bodies?" 

"What? Well no. But it is obvious they died, they couldn't of survived."

"Oh, well if that's the case, what's happened to Novice Hame?" 

"She is alive, I have not killed her, there is a reason she is still alive, a reason I cannot tell you Doctor." 

"Oh alright then, well. That's good to know." The Doctor said, now walking down to the doors of the hospital leading out back to the city of New, New York. The people who were sitting on the benches looked bewildered, they had no idea what was going on.

"Doctor, I don't see why you're leaving, I can follow you everywhere." The voice called out. The Doctor nodded.

"You can't, because I've got this." The Doctor said, digging in his coat pocket, then pulling out a gold chain, before placing it around his neck. "A perception filter, once I leave these doors, let's see you find me." 

"What?" The voice said, but before it could say anymore, the Doctor had ran out the doors of the hospital, "You stupid man!" The voice called out, hoping the Doctor would reply, but unfortunately. The Doctor was gone, and couldn't be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: It starts now.

"Right then." The Doctor said out loud. "Bad Wolf? Can you see me?" He asked, just wondering if his perception filter was actually working. He was stood alone, in a dark, cold and very unpleasant street. On the walls around him, were drawings of a girl, a blond haired girl, holding her arms out high above her head, almost like she was shouting for help. But the Doctor didn't see these drawings. He was too busy focusing on his next plan.

"Doctor…" A voice called out of nowhere, the Doctor turned, startled. Wondering how the Bad Wolf had found him, but he knew deep down, that it wasn't the Bad Wolf, first of all, due to the fact that the voice was strangely familiar. And secondly, because it was a female voice.

"Who are you…" The Doctor replied to the voice, which was literally calling out from nowhere, it was not higher, or lower in any direction, he could hear it right at his ears, like somebody was stood right in front of him.

"It's me…" The voice said, sounding depressed, "I thought today would be the day I actually got to see you again…"

The Doctor was terrified, it could not be her. "No, it's not you…Rose?" The Doctor asked, scared that the answer would be no, yet at the same time, dreading it would be yes, he could not explain his feelings at this very moment.

"You -- " But the voice faded away as it tried to continue it's sentence. The Doctor stood still, out of breath, and brushing his hand through his hair in impatience.

"Doctor!" A voice called out, the Doctor sighed, and then turned to his left, where there stood, a old aged looking cat woman, holding a large shot gun in her hands, she stared to the Doctor furiously, then grinned.

"Novice Hame!" The Doctor said running to her, Novice Hame through her gun to the ground and opened her arms as she ran towards him. She was wearing a medieval nurse's outfit. "But how? I thought Bad Wolf took you away?"

"If there's one thing I can tell you about the Bad Wolf, is that he lies." She said clasping her arms around the Doctor's back. "He did have me, but wasn't able to keep me in his stupid prison." She waited till the Doctor had finished hugging her, then walked back and picked up her shotgun, holding it with two hands.

"Hmm, well it's a great job I've found you then. What can you tell me about the Bad Wolf's base?" The Doctor asked watching Novice Hame point her shotgun at the walls, he snarled.

"Everything." She said smiling, "The location, the structure, the guards. Everything you need to know, I could've escaped sooner, but I spent months examining the prison and what was inside."

"You…are…amazing!" The Doctor said smirking, Novice Hame burst out in laughter, and walked up to him. "So, how long have you been free, and what do you know about the Sisters of Plenitudes whereabouts?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing…I've been told they where killed…" She said sadly, the Doctor grinned.

"Well, I've been told that there bodies haven't been found. So I doubt they're dead, the Bad Wolf dropped them on the hills, and left them. But there has been no trace of the bodies." The Doctor said looking towards the beautiful hills. "So if you want to go and try and find them, be my guest, I'll help you."

Novice Hame beamed, her eyes twinkling, "Oh thank you so much!"

"Well." The Doctor said walking towards the hills, "Let's go then."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: It's All About Me.

- Every episode after The Doctor's Daughter did not happen in this Universe okay? Thanks! And now for an update after all this time! -

"Here." The Doctor said, passing a golden ring to Novice Hame, "Perception Filter, it'll stop the Bad Wolf from getting in our way."

"You are amazing Doctor." She replied grinning and fixing the sparkling ring onto her finger. "So, tell me, what has brought you here?"

"Wait..." The Doctor said, turning to the wall in which he saw the blond haired drawing, it was still there, but it has moved. And looked as though it had been drawn in chalk. "You were talking before, or communicating with me telepathic, eider way, you can communicate with me so why have you gone all shy?"

"Doctor..." A voice called from the wall, before tiny pieces of chalk fell off the wall and the drawing fell with it.

"I won't be fooled." The Doctor said, fixing his jacket, "Come on." He said smiling, and Novice Hame held out her paw, and the Doctor held her hand, they walked happily through New, New York. Probably relieved because finally, they could walk without the fear that they would be, 'chosen'.

"Why? You won't be fooled by what, what have I done?" She asked, her whiskers twitching in confused.

"Not you! I know what's going on, it all revolves around me though...The Bad Wolf, that isn't just a random name you will be given, it isn't coincidence that I would come here, and a 'Bad Wolf.' which just links to Rose would appear, someone is doing this, I don't know how, and I don't know why...But I'm planning on finding out." He pulled the silver ring of his finger, and passed it to Novice Hame, "Put it on the your finger with the gold one, extra protection."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going up, but you need to try and find the Sisters of Plenitude."

"Going, up? Where's up?"

"To see the Bad Wolf! Come and get me then! If your so brave!" The Doctor shouted violently, he then dug in his pocket to find his Sonic Screwdriver. "Don't pretend you can't hear me." He said pointing it into the air, "Novice, run! I'm sending a signal, but it could interfere with the perception filter, if you're too close anyway..."

"Thank you Doctor. I will pray for you! You're so brave, just as brave as the one who I met before you, Rose Tyler her name was, lovely girl." Novice Hame pushed the ring on her finger and waved as she walked away.


End file.
